Hot Pursuit
"Hot Pursuit" is the second segment of the twenty-second episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on August 17, 2012. Summary A metal toy police car, Officer Pete, overheats while pursuing the Wicked King. Cast *Kiara Muhammad as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly and The Wicked King *Jaden Betts as Donny McStuffins *Kimberly Brooks as Dr. McStuffins and Surfer Girl *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Bronty *Michael Gough as Officer Pete Songs *Made in the Shade *I Feel Better Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript :Hallie: It's hotter than a hippo dipped in hot sauce out here. :Doc: I know. That's why we're sitting in the shade. :Officer Pete: Yep, crime doesn't stop to cool off, and good thing for all these toys neither do I. Neither do I. :Chilly: (Door opens) Ooh, shut the door! :Doc: Well, hello to you, too, Chilly. :Chilly: Sorry, Doc, but that sun could melt a snowman in a heartbeat. :Doc: Chilly, I keep telling you you're not gonna melt 'cause you're not a real snowman. You're stuffed. :Chilly: Then why do I feel so melty? :Doc: I think we all feel kind of melty today. :Doc: (to Officer Pete) I'm just gonna check under your hood now. Hey! You're hot! :Hallie: Here, try these. (Gives Doc oven mitts) Whew! You could barbecue burgers in there. :Stuffy: Yeah. It's hotter than my fiery dragon breath. :Lambie: Um... :Stuffy: Well, if I had fiery dragon breath, it would be. :Officer Pete: All right, give me the straight scoop, Doc. What are you charging me with? :Doc: Pete, I'm charging you with staying outside in the hot sun too long. You need some rest and cool-down time inside. :Officer Pete: But, Doc, I--I can't leave my beat. Crime doesn't sleep, you know? :Doc: If you go back out in the sun now, you'll feel even worse. And then you really won't be able to take of the toys. :Hallie: Going back outside just isn't safe right now. :Stuffy: They're right, Pete. Sometimes to stay safe, you got to get cool. :Doc: I've got just the thing to help cool you down. :Officer Pete: A fish? :Lambie: Ah! It's bashie-fish! :Doc: It's an ice pack from the freezer. My mom calls him bashie-fish. We use him when we get a bashie. :Stuffy: Or a bump. :Lambie: Or a boo-boo. :Officer Pete: All right, let this be a lesson to you toys. On hot days like today, keeping cool is the law. Siren :Stuffy: Roger that, Officer Pete. Trivia *'Diagnosis': Overheatitosis *'Toys that debut in this episode': Officer Pete *This episode chronologically takes place after "Bronto Boo-Boos". *One time Doc and her family went on a hike in the desert. *The closed captions say *Mother* when Dr. McStuffins was heard calling. Gallery * Hot Pursuit/Gallery Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:DVD Category:Book Category:Episodes where Chilly doesn't appear Category:Episodes where I Feel Better was sung Category:Episodes about Officer Pete